Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy is one of the antagonists of Five Nights in Anime. G.Freddy = Appearance She is a feminine animatronic with gold and yellow skin, blonde hair, and black eyes with white pupils. She also has gold bear ears. She wears with a black and red top hat and black panties. Behavior Golden Freddy is a rather shy-acting character, but she is waiting for the perfect moment to strike the player. Her behavior is similar to Spring-Bonnie, and almost identical to her original FNAF counterpart. ''FNiA'' Golden Freddy starts in the closet with Spring-Bonnie. After a few minutes, she may appear in the office in front of the player. If the player doesn't raise and lower the monitor in time, she will jumpscare the player. FNIA 2 Golden Freddy starts in the Closet with Spring-Bonnie. She will then move to Party Room 2, and presumably enter Vent 2. She can be lured back into the Closet if the phone is rung, though. Jumpscares She kisses the player while leaving a red lip mark on the screen. Her breasts, if looked at closely, seem to jiggle as well. In FNiA2, Golden Freddy's breasts appear in front of the screen, being moved forward and backwards, with Golden Freddy leaning downwards (it is possible humping the player directly, like Spring-Bonnie.) Trivia * Like the original Golden Freddy, she does not enter or leave through the doors, meaning they don't do anything for Golden Freddy. * Oddly enough, Golden Freddy does not wear a ribbon around her neck like Bonnie, Freddy, and Mangle do, even though the original Golden Freddy had a bow tie. * The phone guy refers to her as a spring-lock suit, implying that she is also Fredbear. *She is more active than original Golden Freddy in Night 4, in fact too, she is active in Night 5. **It's unknown how her A.I. level works, and she appears at front of player many times when the Night 4 and 5 start rather in last of Night 4 only. *In the fanmade FNIA Tale, Golden Freddy takes the place of Napstablook. *She and Puppet are only animatronic that use kisses as a jumpscare. **But she leaves her lipstick marks when she is kissing, unlike The Puppet. **Similar to Foxy and mangle, in Turner J. Frost's FNiA visual novel, Golden Freddy is against her sister when she tries to do anything sexual with the night guard |-| Gallery = Five nights in anime animtronic teaser image by mairusu paua-d8vu9vv.png|Golden Freddy's teaser image. gfsbcloset.png|Golden Freddy with Spring Bonnie in the Supply Closet gfopensbcloset.png|Golden Freddy with Her Eyes Open with Spring Bonnie in the Supply Closet gfcloset.png|Golden Freddy Alone in the Closet gfopencloset.png|Golden Freddy in the Closet Alone with her Eyes Open spr_office_goldenfreddy.png|Golden Freddy's Sprite in the Office output_LFkWog.gif|Golden Freddy's Jumpscare fnia_2___golden_freddy_teaser_by_mairusu_paua-d9xhhe8.png|Golden Freddy Fnia 2 Teaser gfsbcloset2.png|Golden Freddy with Spring Bonnie in the Closet (FNiA2) gfcloset2.png|Golden Freddy Alone in the Closet (FNiA2) goldenfreddypartyroom2.png|Golden Freddy in Party Room 2 Goldenfreddyandcicapartyroom2.png|Golden Freddy with Spring Bonnie in Party Room 2 output_cJWhxV.gif|Golden Freddy's Jumpscare (FNiA2) Category:Antagonists Category:Five Nights in Anime Category:Five Nights in Anime 2